Bacterial infections of the skin and underlying tissue present a significant clinical treatment issue. These types of infections commonly involve Gram-positive bacteria that colonize on the skin and underlying tissue and symptoms can range from mild discomfort to death. Bacteria cause a number of skin conditions such as impetigo, cellulitis, boils, and acne. Deep tissue infections of surgical wounds or traumatic wounds can invade the blood stream leading to septicemia and death.
Currently, many skin infections that are caused by Gram-positive bacteria are aggressively treated with antibiotics. However, as strains of pathogenic bacteria develop antibiotic resistance mechanisms, it becomes crucial to develop novel therapies that inhibit bacterial growth without using traditional antibiotics. In recent years, the issue of bacterial antibiotic resistance has become much more recognized with the development of so-called ‘superbugs’ such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and vancomycin-resistant enterococcus (VRE). These bacteria are common skin pathogens that have developed significant antibiotic resistance. With the continued use of antibiotics in both humans and animals bred for consumption, many common strains of skin bacteria are developing widespread antibiotic resistance leading to a serious health care issues. Common bacteria that are implicated in skin infections are Methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus, S. pyogenes and S. pneumoniae, E. faecalis and S. agalactiae. As these bacteria colonize the skin they break down the epidermis, induce an inflammatory response, and if untreated, invade into deeper tissue causing cellulitis. In extreme cases the bacteria invade the circulatory system causing sepsis and possible death.
It has become evident to the medical community that novel treatments must be developed to address this issue. However, many pharmaceutical companies have not aggressively pursued the development of new, antimicrobial treatments for skin and wound infections.